movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Sword in the Stone/Trailer
Transcript *Narrator: The magic is coming. And a nation of fun. *Bianca: Gonna have a wizard's duel? *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels's Timeless Classic: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Sword in the Stone. It's the emotional tale of Young King Roo and Stephen and his friends. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, My name is Squirrelsky. Stephen Squirrelsky. *Andrew Catsmith: Catsmith. Andrew Catsmith. That's my name. *Robert: Robert Cheddarcake. *Twin Bunnies: We're The Twin Bunnies. *Lillian: Lillian. *Stephenie: Stephenie. *Griff: I'm Griffer Feist. *Fluffer Bros: We're the Fluffer Bros. *Tyler: Tyler. *Ryan: Ryan. *Ian: Ian. *Alvin: And Alvin. *Cuties: We're The Cuties. *Danny: Danny. *Stanz: Stanz. *Einstein: Einstein. *Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. *Rocky: I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon. You can call me Peter or Rocky. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Serena: I'm Serena Magical, The pony magician. *Kidney Rich: I'm Kidney. *Natane: Natane Whopper. *Gnorm: Gnorm Hill-Billies. *Anderson Joey: I'm Anderson Joey. *Andrina: I'm Andrina. *Emily: Emily Storky. *Panda: I'm Panda Smoochie. *Psy: Psy C. Snowing. *Shet: I'm Shet Meerkata. *Stephen Squirrelsky: This baby skunk is Bradley. *Sandy: Yep. And I'm Stephen's crush, Sandy Cheeks. *Slappy: I'm Stephen's Aunt, Slappy. *Skippy: I'm Stephen's cousin. *Skippy Squirrel. *Wallace: I'm Wallace. *Aku Aku: And that's his canine, Gromit. And I'm Aku Aku. *(Crash chatters) *Johnny Bravo: And that's Crash, who chatters. I'm Johnny Bravo. *Courage: I'm Courage. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Double Dee. But you can call that name. My real name is Edd. *Eddy: Eddy. *Toulouse: Toulouse. *Marie: Marie. *Berlioz: Berlioz. *Otto: I'm Otto. *Larry: I'm Larry. *Buck: I'm Buck. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I am Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Gumball: Duke Gumball. *Darwin: I'm Darwin, The Prime Minister. *Anais: I'm Anais. Queen Anais, to be exact. I'm Queen of the Palace. My own palace. *Judy: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick: I'm Nick. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I'm Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Happy Tree Friends: We're The Happy Tree Friends Characters. *Bert: I'm Bert Raccoon. *Ralph: I'm Ralph Raccoon. *Melissa: I'm Melissa Raccoon. *Woody: I'm Woody. Sheriff Woody. *Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyear. I'm come in peace. *Littlest Pet Shop Characters: We're The Littlest Pet Shop Characters. *Master Shake: I'm Master Shake. *Meatwad: I'm Meatwad. *Frylock: I'm Frylock. *Tennessee Tuxedo: I'm Tennessee Tuxedo. *Chumley: I'm Chumley. *Ren: I'm Ren. *Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. *Daggett: I'm Daggett or Dag for short. *Norbert: I'm Norbert. *Doc: I'm Doc. *Bashful: I'm Bashful. *Sleepy: (yawns) I'm Sleepy. *Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. (sneezes) Though I sneeze a lot. *Happy: I'm Happy and that's Dopey. He can't talk and never tried before. *Grumpy: I'm Grumpy. Ha! *Zim: I am Zim, Some times I disguise myself with human eyes and hair. *Gir: Gir. I some time wear his green puppy suit for a disguise. *Freddi: Freddi Fish. *Luther: I'm Luther. *Inspector: Inspector Gadget. *Penny: Penny Brown. *(Brain barks) *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Kirby: Kirby. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels' Classic: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie-Spoof Travel In The Sword in the Stone. Be sure to watch out for it. It's coming soon to YouTube. Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near For You. Check Local Listings. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels